


Damara gets Board

by captainmassivelybriefcollector



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Inanimate Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmassivelybriefcollector/pseuds/captainmassivelybriefcollector
Summary: After an understandable mishap, Latula gets a new skateboard in a magical way.





	Damara gets Board

Latula was grinding down the rail of a very long, twisting staircase. She balanced on her board with a grin.  The dream bubbles had some weird architecture sometimes, but that only made for even more wicked stunts to try. As Latula was nearing the end of the rail, she suddenly noticed Damara walking near the staircase.  Damara wasn’t paying attention as she walked, too focused on casting some kind of Witch of Time spell with a pair of her magically-alchemized needles.  Latula realized she was going too fast to stop, and that a collision was imminent. She opened her mouth to shout a warning, but it was too late.

Latula reached the end of the rail and slammed directly into Damara. The impact sent both the needles and the skateboard flying, and Latula rolled along the ground a bit from the hit.  Dazed, Latula looked up at Damara, who was rubbing her head in pain, angrily muttering in her strange dialect.  Latula tried to apologize.

“Yo, Dam, I’m sorry.  I was shredding too hard when I was coming down.  You ok?”

Damara glared at Latula with a ferocity that could be felt even behind her blank eyes.  Abruptly, she stood up, grabbed the skateboard from where it had rolled and with one swift motion, effortlessly broke it over her knee.

Latula’s eyes widened in shock. “Hey!  That’s not cool, man!” 

Damara smirked as she casually tossed the pieces of the broken board to Latula.  Angry and eager to get even somehow, Latula picked up one of the needles that had landed by her and flung it at Damara as hard as she could.  As the needle spun in the air, it suddenly discharged some of its magical energy, enveloping Damara in a strange aura.

Almost immediately, Damara froze in place where she was standing.  Her balance upset, she toppled forward and landed flat on her face. Surprised that the needle had such an effect, Latula got up to get a better look at what happened, but the magic had only begun.

Damara lay on the ground, totally immobile.  She struggled to move any part of her body, but nothing was responding.  As she continued her attempts, she suddenly felt herself start to shrink.  Damara was never the tallest troll in the first place, but whatever magic that was holding her in place was making her even smaller still.  Latula watched in astonishment as Damara downsized to barely over two feet tall.

After the shrinking had subsided, Damara suddenly felt an intense, yet surprisingly pleasant pressure squeezing on her body. Although she couldn’t see what was happening, unable to turn her head, she could feel herself being compressed down, pushed almost into the ground, as her small frame began to flatten out.  As Damara was being squashed, she felt the top of her head and the tips of her feet bend up slightly, giving a slight lip to either end of her flattened form.

A new sensation began to sweep across Damara’s body as she continued to lie on the ground.  Starting at her navel and spiraling outwards around her body, a ticklish feeling began to covert her flesh to something else.  Latula could see Damara’s flat shape slowly transform to wood, the grainy texture consuming her.  The wood quickly swept over Damara’s face, consuming and erasing her features.  Another prickly feeling began on her back as it was quickly covered with a gritty material.

Still not done, Damara felt herself being pushed as metal began to protrude from either end of her form, raising her off of the ground slightly.  The metal shaped itself into little trucks as they grew, and two wheels materialized on each truck as Damara’s body rested on the ground.

As the last wheel formed, the transformation was complete. Where Damara had been standing not a minute ago, a skateboard was lying on the ground.  Damara was still aware and conscious in her strange new body, somehow having retained all of her senses.  Although she was still totally incapable of movement, the confines of her flat form felt surprisingly… pleasurable.

Latula, having gotten over the initial shock, cautiously approached the skateboard from where she had been watching the transformation. Picking up what she was aware had just been the Witch of Time, Latula examined the board carefully. Her experienced eye quickly picked up that Damara had become a skateboard of very high quality, better than any of the sometimes ratty boards Latula would ride.  Flipping her over, Latula checked out the bottom, which featured a cartoony drawing of Damara’s winking face, along with several stylized renditions of Damara’s symbol in rust colors.

“Huh.  Gnarly.”

Latula set the board back on the ground and tentatively placed down a foot.  Damara could feel herself buckle from Latula’s weight, but rather than being afraid, Damara felt an incredible rush from the pressure.  Satisfied with the condition of the board, Latula started to move as she pushed off, rolling through the bubble on top of Damara. Damara experienced every bump and jostle as Latula boarded along the path.  The vibrations through her small frame made her shudder internally; each time she shook it felt like she was being caressed, and the full heft of Latula’s body pressing down on her only made the sensation stronger. The pleasure continued to build as Damara rolled across the bubble.

As Latula cruised along, she spotted another rail in the distance, much shorter than the one she’d been grinding on earlier.  She grinned.

“Better get ready for a trial by fire, Damara,” Latula said as she ramped up her speed. “Cause there’s no cooler test than a grind!”

Damara could barely hear her over the feeling of the vibrations, which had dramatically increased in intensity as Latula pushed harder.  Damara was desperate for release, but she could do nothing in her current form.

As the two reached the rail, Latula quickly ollied up to it and began her grind.  Damara was afraid it would be painful, but rather, the friction of her board body sliding along the rail brought on a sensation so intense she felt like she was near her breaking point.  The rail terminated quickly, and just as she ran out of room, Latula kickflipped off the end. Damara felt herself spinning freely in the air. Time seemed to stand still as Damara reached her peak, spinning around once, twice, a third time…

Then Latula grabbed the board and slammed hard into the pavement below and Damara promptly came.  Passion shook through her tiny body as she came harder as a skateboard than she ever had as a troll.

Latula casually rolled away from the rail as she wound down to a stop, totally unaware of what Damara had just gone through.

“Gotta say, Damara, you make a pretty radical skateboard.  I’m sure I’ll eventually run into another version of you in the bubbles that can magic you back to normal, but I think you can fill in as my main board till then.

Damara didn’t have a problem with that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Old tfstuck fic, first one i remember being really proud of.


End file.
